Taking Care of My Boys
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Gemma had always taken care of the club. But there's one member who comes to her when the world becomes too much. ALL SEX! General guy, so it can read as anyone you want.


**Please review!**

She doesn't know why she does it. She doesn't even know how it gets to this point. She just knows it's better this way than with one of the crow eaters. She keeps the secrets. She holds the power.

That's why she knows by the tension rolling off of him that he didn't come here just to say hello. He's not here as the man she's helped to build. He's here because no one else is going to know him the way she does, and she knows him like the back of her hand.

She knows to let him have the control. He needs it. He takes his time, letting his eyes rake over her body as he removes his clothes. His jeans hang off his hips as he closes in on her, corning her against the dining room table. His hips pin hers against the dark wood as his hands unbutton her shirt. He removes the black lace and lifts her white tank over her head, licking his lips when his eyes land on her breasts that threaten to spill over her black lace bra.

She can feel the throb between her legs as he shoves his hand down her jeans, his fingers quickly playing with her clit. She can't help but moan as he removes her bra and lays her back on the table, climbing on top of her to lavish her breasts. The pull from her nipple to her clit is like a string, tightening with each swirl of his tongue. She gasps when his fingers are suddenly plunged inside of her, stroking her in a way that makes her whole body hum.

She feels herself about to slip over the edge when he pulls out his hand, licking off his fingers as he climbs off the table. She grabs the edges of the table when he starts tugging on her jeans. She's questioned his motives on his need to do this every time, to do this next part every time he comes to her. He's always had the same answer: he's had plenty of pussy, but hers is the one he will praise every other day of the week.

So when he drops her jeans to the floor and shoves his nose between her legs with an inhale, she simply let's him do that. "Fuck." Gemma breathes when he kneels on the floor and tries to eat her pussy dry. His fingers dig into her skin as his hands spread her legs apart. His tongue laps at her insides as if she's the last drop off water in the desert. His nose brushes against her clit, and she wonders if he knows that. If he knows her body better than she knows his.

His mouth quickly sends her over the edge, prolonging her orgasm by licking up every last drop that he pulled out of her. He never let's any of it go to waste. When he stands from the floor, his chin shines with her fluids, his lips swollen and red like the ones he was just kissing.

His eyes are dark and his dick is pushing against the zipper of his jeans. It excites her in all the wrong ways as he pushes his pants and boxers down. His erection springs free and he wastes no time grinding it against her. "Jesus Gemma." He groans, feeling her getting wetter.

Gemma grinned up at him, trying to control her breathing. "Fuck me, baby."

She opens her legs wider as he climbs back on the table, this time settling himself between her legs. She whimpers when he bucks into her, burying himself to the hilt with one thrust.

He leans down and kisses her, letting her get used to him. He welcomes her nails digging into his back, marking territory that will always be hers. He rolls his hips once, groaning into her neck when her legs wrap around his waist. Grabbing hold of her hands, he slams then into the table above her head, pinning her down before moving inside of her.

This isn't gentle. This isn't kind. She knows it as he repeatedly slams his hips against hers. He doesn't need that right now. He needs a good fucking, and that's what she is here for.

His hands moved down to her torso, angling her the way he needed to wrap his lips around one of her nipples. She moaned, pawing at his shoulders and feeling his muscles work under her fingertips. His mouth slowly moved up from her chest, trailing up her neck until he was sucking on the skin behind her ear. Both his hands lay flat by her head, keeping her body from moving as he repeatedly slammed into her.

She knew that even after this, after he brought her to the edge, he wouldn't be done with her. He never was. The thought alone pushed her over to orgasm. He slowed his thrusts, but didn't stop moving inside of her, dragging out the pleasure that rippled through her body. Her moan seemed to echo in the empty house.

He was still hard inside of her, jerking every time she made a noise. She clung to him when he stood up, keeping him inside of her as she kissed his face. He held her against him until he slammed her into the wall. Her legs dropped, and she whimpered when he pulled out of her. She never has time to protest before he turns her body around and enters her from behind. His fingers tangled with hers before he pinned them above her head again, pressing them into the wall as he fucks her.

He's primal in the way he takes her. Holding nothing back and getting everything in return. He surprises her, slamming into her hard. He groans when her hips falter. She's glad when his hands drop from hers. Her head lolls back to his shoulder as his hands occupy themselves with other parts of her body. One hand sneaks down and presses on her clit, making her yelp, while the other toys with her breasts again. Her moans comes out as pants when his mouth closes down on her ear. Her arms wrap around his neck behind her when she feels her body tightening around his. "Let go for me, baby."

"Not until you do." He whispered, his hot breath causing goose bumps to form along her skin. She whimpered before his finger pressed hard against her clit, swiping faster. His hand covered her mouth, his palm catching her scream, when she blew apart. He shot into her, biting her shoulder as he came inside of her.Gemma grunted before he dropped to the chair behind him, holding her body close to his. He ran his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver. She closed her eyes whenhe spoke again, his voice was thick, scratchy. The pull in her stomach hit her hard enough that he even felt it. "Get back on the table."

Gemma felt like her core was on fire, her body still sensitive from the amount of work he put it through. "Baby, I can't do anymore." She gasped when his hand lowered to her clit again, her hips moving on their own.

"I think you have one more in you." His voice made her wetter although she knew it shouldn't. It shouldn't make her react like this, and she wondered how she went to work without screwing him every chance she got. Before she could even make the effort to move, he lifted her up and turned her so she was laying flat on the table. He lifted her legs up, setting her feet down on the armrests of his chair, before kissing the inside of her thighs.

Gemma reached down, running her fingers through his hair as he took his time. His tongue swirled along her skin, his nose skimming her folds. She bucked up when his nose grazed her clit. "Easy." He breathed with a smile before he ran his tongue up her slit. He chuckled into her when she moaned.

"If you're laughing, you're not doing a good enough job." She said, her annoyance with him turning into a gasp and moan when he plunged his tongue into her again, swallowing everything that was in her from their previous releases. He pulled her legs up so her thighs rested on his shoulders. It didn't take long for him to have her writhing on the table again, her words coming out jumbled and incoherent. He pressed his tongue against her clit one more time, moaning around the throbbing nub, before she released into his mouth. He groaned into her when her back arched off of the table.

"Fuck!" Gemma spat before he lifted her off the table again, this time pulling her onto his lap and holding her against his chest, allowing her to lean on him as her body went limp. He kissed along her forehead, holding her close while her breathing slowed down. When she felt her heart slow down, she lifted her head, kissing him on the lips.

He nipped her bottom lip, pulling her even closer to him. "I needed that." He mumbled against her lips.

Gemma smiled. "I could tell." She traced the scruff along his jaw. "So, you feel better?"

"Much." He whisperedbefore kissing her again.

Gemma moaned softly. "Baby, you are going to kill me if you try to coax another one out of me."

He laughed, his eyes gleaming looking up at her dark ones. "I would take that challenge, but I have to go. Meeting theguys for a drop. They need the bodies."

"You be careful." Gemma said, her tone changing entirely. She kissed his forehead. "If you come back in more pieces than what you left, we are going to have a problem."

"I'll stay intact." He smiled with a roll of his eyes. He stood up, lifting her with him before setting her on the table. He kissed her hungrily one last time. "Until next time."

With that, he changed back into his clothes, accepting her help when she held up his kutt, before hurrying outside to climb on his bike. Gemma smiled before turning to the mess the two had made, going back to her normal everyday tasks.

 **Please review!**


End file.
